Mirror Image
by Roka-98
Summary: After getting caught in a rainstorm Jou discovers something very interesting in an old house and drags Yuugi along to check it out. As a result they are both trapped withen an alternate world with pretty much no way out. Little Yaoi ,a little one sided bu
1. Stuck in a house!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. The story itself, however, is mine.  
  
"Awww man, my dad's gonna kill me." Jou thought bitterly as he trudged home in the rain. " I can't believe Mr. Friedman gave me detention. I mean how was I supposed to know that you could break a window playing basketball with a math book."  
  
The wind and rain was really starting to pick up and Jou, still fuming from the incident at school, was now soaked from head to toe.  
  
"Man oh man," Jou mumbled throwing his backpack over his head in a vain effort to keep the pouring rain off his head, "I can't walk home in this! I'll have to duck into as store or something."  
  
Jou looked around frantically for a place to take refuge from the storm, but saw nothing but road. Well, almost nothing. there to Jou's far left, atop a cliff overlooking the wrathful sea below stood a dreary sort of mansion. Jou would have normally never even regarded going up to the front steps of the house, much less inside the manor itself. Then again he really didn't have much of a choice, the storm was now so strong that the wind and rain was knocking the boy over when he tried to walk. Realizing this Jou rushed over to the house and burst in the door. Luckily for him no one seemed to be present in the house so naturally no one cared that he'd just burst in because there was no one there to care. Jou stood in the entrance hall of the house panting and shaking, rain dripping from his crumpled denim jacket and messy blonde hair.  
  
"Brrr.Why is it so cold in here?" He said to himself. He looked around the room trying to find the source of the sudden "coldness" when he looked back and realized.  
  
"Oh I'm supposed to shut the door," He mumbled feeling just a little, well stupid.  
  
He went over, shut the door and then walked around to get a good look at the place. The mansion was absolutely huge, and very old. Jou couldn't understand why no one would move in, it'd been for sale for quiet sometime, apart from the fact that there was an inch of dust covering almost everything the place wasn't that bad. Jou soon got bored of wondering why no one wanted the house and decided to pass the time by exploring the rest of the mansion. He walked into the next room, which seemed to be a cross of a lounge and a study. It had the basic furniture you'd find in a lounge, a sofa and a few armchairs, all of which were a deep red in color, and then in the far left corner of the room a desk surrounded by shelves of books built into the two colliding walls. Jou ventured into the room treading cautiously on the hardwood floor, for all he knew it could cave in and collapse on him. Joey started over to the bookshelves, he wanted to improve his jump shot, when he heard something. He didn't think much of it at first, but then as the sound drew closer it became more legible. He tried to convince himself that it was his imagination that there was no way he was actually hearing what he thought he was hearing. The sound moved closer and closer and as it did Jou realized he hadn't been hearing things, the sound that seemed to be almost right outside the door was the sound he was desperately hoping he wouldn't hear in this house, he heard.  
  
"Footsteps!" Jou thought in panic, "How can there be footsteps there's no one else here! Is there? Oh man, I'd better get out of here."  
  
Jou looked around frantically for another exit; he was smart enough to know that the most dangerous route out would be the main entrance. Much to his relief there was another door in the far right corner of the room that Jou hadn't even noticed the first time he'd come in.  
  
"Please don't be locked. Please, Please don't be locked," Jou, pleaded silently as he swiftly crept toward the door and tried the knob. 


	2. The Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. The story itself, however, is mine.  
  
The door swung open almost the instant he'd touched it. He raced through the door hoping that it didn't lead him to whoever else was in the house, the last thing he needed was detention and to be charged for trespassing all on the same day. Lucky Jou, it didn't instead it led him to a flight of stairs and as the saying goes 'there's no where to go but up.' So the boy raced up the stairs to the second story of the house. However just as he thought he was safe Jou heard the footsteps again, closer this time.  
  
"I've gotta get outta here!" Jou mumbled to himself.  
  
He raced across the hall, ducking in and out of rooms to try and lose whoever was fallowing him. He kept dodging, kept running until he finally came to another stairwell, like the last, this one also leading up. The best thing to do in this particular situation would have been to find a way back downstairs to the first floor and out of the house, and Jou knew this but whoever was pursuing him sounded like they were getting closer. So he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Jou raced up the stairs in panic. He again raced down the corridor and started ducking in and out of rooms again. He kept this up for a long time until.well, until he got tired. Jou stopped abruptly, gasping and panting, in the middle of the hallway out of pure exhaustion. He figured that he couldn't run anymore, so he decided to duck into a room and hide until whoever was out there went away. Not a very smart plan, but nevertheless Jou jumped into the nearest room he could find, the library. Joey rushed inside, shut and locked the door, then jumped behind a rather large stand with a bust of a man resting on top.  
  
"Oh man oh man oh man!" Jou muttered anxiously looking around for a better place to hide. "Hey maybe if I squat behind this thing whoever's chasing me won't see me when they come in." Jou then immediately went into a squatting position, his hand over his ears. He sat there for a while, all the time expecting someone to be banging on or breaking down the door. Instead he heard nothing except the ceaseless drumming of his petrified heart. After a while he, nervously, removed his hands from his ears and still heard nothing. He then got up and looked around the room, looking back at the door every few minutes to make sure the person outside didn't burst in and catch him off guard. The room, being a library, was wall-to-wall books, the floor was covered with a thick red carpet and there was a large wooden desk in the middle of the room. Over to the right side of the room, where Jou had been "hiding", there were five busts on small pillar like stands were lined up to the back of the room. The same held for the left side of the room. All the busts lead to a very large statue of a man in the back of the room. Jou, after realizing that no one was coming in after him decided to get up and have a better look around the room, he'd been particularly interested in the busts. He got up and examined on side then the other. All of the statues seemed to be of the same guy except for the last four which consisted of two children, that looked strangely familiar to Jou, and the heads of two creatures that Jou had never seen in his life, nor ever wanted to. Jou wandered to the back of the room to look at the statue and realized that it was the same man from all the busts he'd just examined.  
  
"Wow," Jou thought to himself looking up at the statue, "This guy must've either been of a real big importance to who ever lived here, or had a really big head. Kind of a weird place to put it though.Hey! What's this?" Jou had looked toward the back of the statue to see if he could find the name of the man carved in stone to see what looked like a bit of gold. Intrigued by this new discovery Jou tried to find a way to get behind the statue. He stepped back from the statue and looked it over. He desperately wanted to know what was behind it but there seemed to be no way around it. Still standing in front of the statue he crossed his arms and squeezed his eyes shut trying to think of a way to get to the back. He stood there for about ten seconds before he decided to try and push it. He went over to the right side of the statue and pushed at first it didn't budge, but then after a few seconds it seemed slide across the floor as a boat on water.  
  
Smiling to himself he turned around to see what he'd just unearthed. It was.a mirror about as tall as the ceiling and as wide as the boy standing in front of it. Jou looked at the mirror that reflected his shocked expression. Of all the things that could've been hidden behind that statue all he had found was a mirror. Still Jou went up to it and looked at it closer, he desperately wanted to believe that there was more to the mirror then this after all the person who put it here obviously didn't want it to be found. He examined the gold frame thinking that maybe there was some kind of code or something inscribed on it. However he found nothing but vines and roses carved into it. He was about to turn around and go when he remembered about the other person in the house. Jou didn't want to be stuck in this room for the rest of his life but he didn't want the person outside to catch him either.  
  
Torn between both options Jou looked at his watch, it was 6:00; he'd wait five more minutes before making a break for downstairs. In the mean time he decided to amuse himself by making faces in the mirror. He turned his attention back to the mirror and began to make faces until he noticed that he couldn't see himself that well. He went closer to the mirror and started to, lightly, brush off the dust. As he was doing this he tried to stand on tiptoe to get the part over his head, his hand slipped and went right through the mirror. 


	3. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. The story itself, however, is mine.  
  
Jou, at first, just stood there slack jawed and eyes wide. He then came out of shock and pulled his hand out. Jou examined his hand thoroughly expecting to have been missing a finger or his whole hand for that matter. After careful examination Jou decided his hand was fine. He looked at the mirror then at his hand then at the mirror again. Then, slowly and carefully he lifted his hand to the mirror and stuck it through once more, only this time he pushed his hand in farther and kept it in longer. About a minute passed until Jou took his hand back out again.  
  
"This is incredible!" Jou muttered to himself, "I've got to show this to Yuugi he'd probably know what it is."  
  
With that Jou ran to the other end of the room threw open the door and raced up and down the hallway until he found the stairs going down. He did the same thing on the second story and did the same. When he got back down to the first level of the house he just about threw open every door until he found the way out of the house. The rain still hadn't stopped but the last thing on Jou's mind was worrying about if he was getting wet or not. However there was one thing that Jou had pretty much forgotten when he'd been running through the house and that was the other person inside. Still inside the house a man immerged from behind the library door. He'd been hiding there the whole time listening to Jou dash up and down the halls trying to find his way out. He went into the library and surveyed the room he saw that the statue had been moved from its place and the mirror had been reviled. He went up to the mirror and held his hand up to it. The mirror glowed an eerie red. The man chuckled darkly to himself and put his hand down. He turned to leave but not before stating to no in particular.  
  
"Let the games begin."  
  
Meanwhile back outside "nightmare castle", Joey was running as fast as he could toward his friend Yuugi's house when he finally got there he collapsed against the door and started pounding on it as hard as he could manage. The boy inside, startled by the person outside who was clearly trying with all their might to knock his front door off it's hinges, cautiously made his way to the door and looked through the eyehole. When he saw who it was he rolled his eyes and opened the door.  
  
"Yuugi!"  
  
"I'm sorry little boy I don't associate with people in the asylum." Yuugi leaned in quickly and started to shut the door. Joey grabbed it and pulled it open again.  
  
"Yuugi! Come on! This is serious!" Joey yelled waving his hands in the air.  
  
"Okay Okay calm down would you," Yuugi said stepping outside and closing the door behind him. "So what's going on?"  
  
"There's something you have got to see now come on!" Jou exclaimed grabbing Yuugi by the wrist and pulling him off his doorstep, out of their neighborhood, and toward the old mansion.  
  
"Jou!" Yuugi yelled running along side his friend so he wouldn't fall; he still had a good grip on his arm. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To the old mansion by that abandoned road," Jou replied he looked back and saw Yuugi's curious expression then added, "You know the back way we take to come home from school."  
  
"Yeah I know where you mean," Yuugi said, "But why are we going there?"  
  
"Because I found something really cool there and you've got to see it."  
  
"What did you find? You know what better question, why were you in that house to begin with?"  
  
"I got caught in the storm because Mr. Friedman gave me detention and I need a place to stay for a while."  
  
"You got detention? Again? What did you do this time?"  
  
"I got bored in his class so I started playing basketball with my math book and a window broke somehow."  
  
"How did you manage that?"  
  
"I was practicing my free throws so sue me!"  
  
"Knowing Mr. Friedman he probably will."  
  
Jou stopped and looked back at his friend wondering if he was serious hopefully she wasn't but with Yuugi you sometimes never knew. He tried to figure out if he was serious for about five seconds before he remembered what he was doing. He then continued to drag Yuugi toward the house. When the house finally came into view Yuugi realized that he wasn't kidding about going in there. So he grabbed the nearest streetlight and pulled, hard, on the arm that Jou was latched on to. That sent him right smack on the ground, in a puddle no less.  
  
"Hey!" Jou yelled turning around to glare at the shorter of the two.  
  
"Hey nothing!" he yelled back, "What's so great that's in that house?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there now come on!" Jou said urgently grabbing Yuugi's wrist again and pulling him toward the house. 


End file.
